


bad

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Skinny Dipping, Zhang Yixing's Birthday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: jongdae makes yixing bad.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	bad

The first time Yixing skinny dips, it’s with Jongdae.

It’s cold as _fuck_ —they _probably_ shouldn’t’ve done this mid-September, but oh, well. Doesn’t really help that the adrenaline that had him breaking out in sweat a few minutes ago bleeds away from him, leaving him even colder.

He looks up just in time to see Jongdae kick off his pants and sprint into the pool.

“Dae!” he shrieks, ducking under the water to avoid the splash from the cannonball. “We’re gonna get _caught_ ,” he gasps. Jongdae laughs that laugh of his, wrapping his arms around Yixing’s shoulders. He is warm, and his laugh is warm, and he cups Yixing’s cheeks and kisses him until his blood runs hot.

“We _won’t_ ,” Jongdae drawls. “Have some _fun_ for once in your life.”

Yixing’s had more _fun_ in the two months he’s known Jongdae than he’s had in all 24 years of his life, but he doesn’t voice this. Well, he can’t. Jongdae kisses him, pressing him against the tiled edge of the pool, and Yixing can taste the cherry pop they were sharing earlier. His snakebites are warm against Yixing’s lips.

“You ever have pool sex?” Jongdae asks as he pulls away, breathless. Yixing smacks him. “You could’ve just said no.”

Finally, Jongdae bores of freezing his balls off, and tugs Yixing out of the pool, where they make a mad dash for the car, damp balled up shirts held over their groins. When Yixing blanched at the thought of just streaking through the quiet little community, Jongdae draped his jacket over Yixing’s shoulders and called him a prude.

They tumble into the backseat. Yixing winces at the feeling of leather on his bare ass, but Jongdae crawls into his lap, warm skin on skin. He touches Yixing’s chin, gentle, eyes searching Xing’s.

So many of Yixing’s firsts already belong to Jongdae.

And by the way Jongdae stares at him, eyes a little hooded, damp hair falling over his face, Yixing’s first time having sex in a car will probably also belong to Jongdae.

As he tips his head back, moan settling in his throat, he finds:

He doesn’t mind it all that much.


End file.
